but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirra
Aliases''N/A'' Relatives''- Fasi'ir (Father)'' Affiliation''- Keeper Merlin (minion, Senior Researcher) - Dji-Kas (Former member) - Dji-Fadh (Former member) - Cabin 7 (member, Den Mother)'' School of Magic''- Dji-Kas (Advanced) - Dji-Fadh (Advanced)'' Physical description Species''Iska'i'' Gender''Female'' Height''192cm'' Weight''Secret'' Fur''Yellowish brown with a red mane'' Eye color''Green'' Biographical information Marital status''Single'' Date of birth''?'' Place of birth''Jirinai'' Sirra This young Iska'i joined the Party when they explored the Island of Nakiridaani. She is a competent magic user, schooled in the arts of the Dji-Kas and now works for Keeper Merlin as botanist and specialist for foreign magics. Appearance Like most Iska'i she resembles an anthropomorphic cat. From head to toe she is covered in yellowish brown fur, only the long mane on her head is a brilliant red. Since she grew up in a society where nudity is no taboo, she rarely conceals her agile and slim body much further (although she started to wear more clothes soon after she overheard an orc making rude comments). As with all Iska'i, a tear shaped crystalline structure called Trii lies on her forehead. Personality Sirra is a joyful, kind and sometimes naive girl full of dreams. And like many a young woman she often lets her intuition and emotions guide her actions, as if she never had the time to think things through. While not as frantic as many of her kin, she still seems to be in a constant hurry, living her life at a higher speed than humans. She wants to experience and learn as much as she possibly can in her relatively short life. Abilities From a young age her father taught her the fundamentals of the Dji-Fadh and the art of shaping plants. Then at the age of ten she joined the Dji-Kas and learned how to focus her magic abilities through a kind of mystical seeds in order to cast spells. Since she was only taught how to perform magic, not how it works, she got her first look at theoretical magics when Argim shared his memories with her, which seems to have boosted her abilities considerably. Compared to others she is physically weak, even fragile, but surprisingly fast and nimble. Like all Iska'i she has weak tactile telepathic powers, but she lacks formal training. Personal History Sirra grew up in Jirinai, the grown city, on the fertile jungle island of Nakiridaani. She is the only child of Fasi'ir, the leader of the Former's, also called the Dji-Fadh. When Sirra came of age she decided to join the Dji-Kas, much to her father’s chagrin. When Ril, Kalandra and Hongshir visited Jirinai, she begged them to let her accompany them on their adventure. At the abandoned guild building of the Dji-Fadh The Party met what remained of Argim, but only Sirra was able to communicate with his consciousness through her telepathic abilities. At Ril's behest, she asked Argim to share his secrets about magic with her and in doing so inherited a small part of one of the greatest treasure troves of knowledge that ever existed on Nakiridani. Shortly after that, as promised, The Party took her with them and set sail back to Albion and Sirra has been a resident of within The Party's Dungeon ever since. Category:NPC